Ranger
Overview Rangers a hybrid, combining the skills of warriors and rogues. Rangers are fighters and work best outside of civilization, and are known for the fact that they do not use any sort of protective armor despite being mostly a fighting class. Most rangers are deeply religious, and usually the deity they are faithful to is connected in some way to nature. Rangers can be of any alignment. Class Features Class Skills *Climb, Concentration *Craft *Handle Animal *Heal *Hide *Jump *Knowledge (dungeoneering) *Knowledge (geography) *Knowledge (nature) *Listen *Move Silently *Profession *Ride *Search *Spot *Survival *Swim *Use Rope Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). Favored Enemy: At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature from among those given on Table: Ranger Favored Enemies. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy from those given on the table. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Track: A ranger gains Track as a bonus feat. Wild Empathy: A ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The ranger adds his ranger level and his Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. It is unlikely that a ranger can turn the average wild animal into a friendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with moderate intelligence. Endurance: A ranger gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd level. Animal Companion: At 4th level, a ranger gains an animal companion selected from the following list: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse (light or heavy), owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), or wolf. If the ranger spends a lot of time in an aquatic environment, the following creatures may be added to the ranger’s list of options: manta ray, porpoise, Medium shark, and squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. This ability functions like the Druid ability of the same name, except that the ranger’s effective druid level is one-half his ranger level. A ranger may select from the alternative lists of animal companions just as a druid can, though again his effective druid level is half his ranger level. Like a druid, a ranger cannot select an alternative animal if the choice would reduce his effective druid level below 1st. Woodland Stride: Starting at 7th level, a ranger may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him. Hide in Plain Sight': While in any sort of natural terrain, a ranger of 17th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed. This functions similiar to the spell Invisibility. The Epic Ranger Spells: The ranger’s caster level is equal to one-half his or her class level, as normal. The ranger’s number of spells per day does not increase after 20th level. Favored Enemy: The epic ranger gains one additional favored enemy (and his bonuses against all existing favored enemies go up) every five levels after 20th (25th, 30th, and so on). Animal companion The epic ranger’s animal companion continues to increase in power as normal. For rangers above 41st level, consult the epic druid for details on how an animal companion’s power level increases. Bonus Feats: The epic ranger gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic ranger feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Ranger Bonus Feat List: *Bane of Enemies *Blinding Speed *Combat Archery *Death of Enemies *Distant Shot *Epic Endurance *Epic Prowess *Epic Speed *Epic Toughness *Epic Weapon Focus *Fast Healing *Improved Combat Casting *Improved Favored Enemy, *Improved Manyshot *Improved Spell Capacity *Legendary Climber *Legendary Rider *Legendary Tracker *Perfect Health *Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting *Permanent Emanation *Spontaneous Spell *Storm of Throws *Swarm of Arrows *Two-Weapon Rend *Uncanny Accuracy Category:Classes